User talk:Camalex97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Camalex97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-04-11T18:54:04 Vandalism? Why do you keep adding fake info to the Death Machin page?? Fizzywizzy 12:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please STOP! RE: Thank you. Please make sure to use correct grammar etc. Remember to sign in posts Fizzywizzy 14:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Show You mean the show on Adult Swim. Meh thats alright. The only episode I really enjoyed was the bannana sticker episode. The only show I really like on Adult Swim is Superjail.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing! Hi. Why do you edit my articles/pages with poor grammar? Please if you are editing use correct grammar and true information! Thanks Fizzywizzy 09:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So you say that you fix grammar or correct stuff? Well you can't correct stuff with untrue info and poor grammar. Fizzywizzy 13:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) no offense but i dont want to be a remake of you (daniel smith's qoute) i see nothing wrong with you but i dont want to be hated like you so dont take it personily :( Hey! Who's my favorite peice of shit in the world!? You are! STOP POSTING "wtf" ON EVERY GOD DAMN THING I WRITE!!!!!!!!! RE: MW + Yes i will soon when i got time. Fizzywizzy 17:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) are you the one sending me messages the lone zombie slayer k thank you i though you where the voices the lone zombie slayer i need a nickname i hate writing the lone zombie slayer regular but thanks to a buddy i have hardened maps but regular game the lone zombie slayer 412:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer is to long ya its me tlzs aka the lone zombie slayer finally a nickname when you get ps3 make a psn then message me The lone zombie slayer 12:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer tlzs talk bout stuff what you wanna talk bout tlzs can you get WAW maps on black ops? i gonna go talk to someone tlzs aure how bout the zombie squad tlzs psn is still down i sit here with nothing to do :( The lone zombie slayer 11:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer k i am keep playing ai in bops The lone zombie slayer 12:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer dude what you said is clear as dirt :)The lone zombie slayer 12:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer could be :0 The lone zombie slayer 12:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer what it called The lone zombie slayer 12:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer what it called 12:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC)The lone zombie slayerthe lone zombie slayer Sniperteam is back, Camalex. I don't even want HHS on here anymore. He was such a good contributor and was a great addition to the wiki and always begged for adminship. I granted it to him. As soon as I did he started only coming on here to troll pack's pages. Needless to say, he's not an admin anymore. And look at your blog, I posted why I have reason to believe pack is thirteen there. Magma-Man 16:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i dont. i just find them. HellHoundSlayer 19:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Custom NZ Wiki you said you had all the pages by me and you backed up on a flashdrive? can you add them to my wiki? btw, you are an admin. and only do ours, cause nobody else here will join but after we tell people about it on NZ wiki, we should have more users. I am trying to make the wiki as appealing and nice as possible, so people will join. but yeah, if you could, can you try to put our pages up soon? thanks man. HellHoundSlayer 22:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wii? Don't you play on the Wii? Give me your friend code, and I'll add you as soon as I can. We'll play some zombies sometime. My gamertag is Z0MB13 R4P3, fyi. I'm eastern standard time if that helps. CaptainMacMillan 15:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have the headset.CaptainMacMillan 22:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You gonna give me your friend code? CaptainMacMillan 16:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey dumbass! I don't have a shitty-ass Xbox. Read my user page's infobox. That's why it's there! Daniel Smith 02:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Camalex. I am DeadRaiser, now I know you have been a frequent editor on this wiki previously, but there are still a few things that are needed to be explained. One is the format for your pages, the other is the information on your pages i.e. grammar and spelling. I know that your going to be like "Why am I being told about this stuff by someone that is newer than me?" Well, I have been on the wiki for a month, a might be a candidate for adminship and I understand all of rules and formatting on the wiki. Please concult with me or the other admins once you think you understand all of these. Thanks bye. DeadRaiser Beware 21:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You realize that the message I sent you was from three days ago right? And I know that Camalex, but what you just did was called spamming a user talk page and is considered vandalism. Now, I don't know you because I came on the wiki after you took a break or something. Please, don't get angry at me, I just saw that your previous works weren't the best with grammar, punctuation, ect. I was just trying to help. DeadRaiser Beware 23:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Anger Problems Could you please calm down a bit? Your not making this Wiki a better place by yelling at everyone and calling them a mofo. If this keeps up, I may have to give you a temporary ban. Sorry. Magma-Man 01:19, February 9, 2012 (UTC) re: Thank you :) EternalBlaze 18:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) re: Yeah, I generally like the textures. They're kinda different from the original textures, but I'll get used to them (if I play with the texture pack a lot). EternalBlaze 00:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban "15:28, May 14, 2012 WikiaBot (Talk | contribs | block) banned Camalex97 (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 6 months, ends 15:28, November 10, 2012 ‎ (Auto migration script for new version of chat)" I have no idea why you were banned. I don't get what the "Auto migration script" is. I'll unban you. Sorry about that. Magma-Man 22:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought I did. Now it should work. And please remember to sign your messages on talk pages with a ~~~~ at the end, when you don't it becomes a pain to figure out who wrote the message. Oh, and I'm not in the chat. I don't know why it says I'm still in there. It seems to be buggy. Magma-Man 13:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I have other things to do than sit on this site. I'm just happy that it's been a succesful site and that I've managed to get a good community on here. Magma-Man 13:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not adding your little brother. Violet The truth is inside... 20:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) If you continue to harrass people/insult them then I will be forced to ban you for a long time. This has been going on for a long time, Cam, so choose wisely. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome to Lucas You call that a welcome?! That's like saying, "Oh hello, if you're anything I hate, I will murder you." You need to watch your attitude and behaviour. You are extremely rude and self-concerned, as shown by your message to Lucas and your sockpuppet account "Camalex98." You need to learn a lot of things in life Cam, start learning now. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 14:49,8/30/2012 14:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I wish I had only done this sooner. Cam, I'm done with you. I am done. If you weren't such a son of a bitch, pitypartying and being just a general dickwad maybe you'd have friends here. People would like you Cam. People would. And you have to be a bitchass to everyone here. How is that fair? Not to offend MM (This isn't against you, Vissy), but I wish he had banned you earlier. You've gone too far. You have lost your rights to be a member here for 3 months. When you have a better attitude you can come back. Come back and yell at us some more, I will give you a lifetime ban. There are no second chances with you. A user you resemble I have clashed with is Aspenflower14, Dead has seen her and I clash. She was a fucktard, don't be an Aspen, be a better person when you come back. I am so mad right now. I can't believe you do this to people, Cam. I can't believe it. I come on this site expecting a safe, nice community, and you ruin it. You know why we don't get new users? You chase them the hell away. I hope Lucas doesn't leave for your attack on him. Ass. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 20:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Merry fucking Christmas to you, shmuck. Hope you choke during your Christmas dinner. Asshole [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 20:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Cam. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh Bother Well looks like I have to deal with you again. After the things you've said to me and all the threats you've delivered me, you deserve what I said and the one-year ban I have placed on you and if you still misbehave by then, I'll ban you for a lifetime. You're done for on this site, you ruined your own reputation, you can't blame me for all your problems. And you know what Cam? As guilty as you think I am, you are the only one. And you know what? You were almost responsible for a death. I was in my bathroom with a knife ready to kill myself, ready to kill myself to end my misery because of you. You asshole, you ungrateful asshole! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 03:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC)